


Conhecendo Nana

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Family Dinners, Multi, Post-Canon, Rescue Missions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Hardison está indo ver como está sua Nana depois de uma grande tempestade, junto com Eliot e Parker, quando descobrem um plano sinistro para se aproveitar da tempestade para sequestrar órfãos.





	Conhecendo Nana

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting Nana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104703) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Eles já estavam a caminho quando a ligação chegou.

Teve uma tempestade, não gigante, mas maior do que o usual, e as linhas telefônicas tinham caído, então Hardison estava preocupado com sua Nana. É claro que a primeira coisa que fez foi hackear um satélite para verificar a casa dela, e por sorte não era um dos lugares alagados, apesar da maior parte das ruas levando até ela estavam cobertas de árvores e destroços.

Ele imaginava que, se sua Nana estivesse realmente com problemas, teria usado o telefone por satélite que ele deu para ela, mas não fazia mal verificar.

É claro, mal tinha formulado o pensamento na sua cabeça quando Eliot e Parker apareceram de lugar nenhum dizendo que iam junto, antes que ele tivesse dito qualquer coisa. Eles o conheciam bem demais.

Então estavam a caminho quando a ligação veio. Do telefone por satélite, já que nada da cidade estava consertado ainda.

Ele largou o telefone, mas conseguiu pegar antes dele bater em alguma coisa. Ele falou rapidamente para ela que chegariam lá logo para verificar o problema, e terminou a ligação.

“Qual é o problema?” Eliot perguntou para ele.

“Nana acabou de me contar que suspeita que alguém ou um grupo de pessoas está se aproveitando do caos para mover crianças do sistema de adoções. Ela disse que suspeitava que algumas crianças estavam desaparecendo há algumas semanas, mas agora são dezenas por toda a cidade, e a polícia não está investigando,” Hardison respondeu, tentando processar a informação enquanto isso.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Parker perguntou, “Podemos chegar lá mais rápido?”

\---

Não era assim que Hardison planejava apresentar Eliot e Parker para sua Nana, mas também tinha planejado vir em circunstâncias melhores. Era engraçado como as coisas funcionavam, ele pensava que estavam vindo ajudar com uma coisa, e então um problema muito maior apareceu na frente deles.

Ele abraçou sua Nana assim que ela abriu a porta, perguntando sem largar ela, “Você está bem? Está todo mundo bem?”

“Nós estamos bem, Alec, não precisa se preocupar conosco. Você deveria se preocupar com aquelas crianças,” ela respondeu.

Hardison acenou, se afastando, mas ainda mantendo uma mão no braço dela.

“Esses são a namorada e o namorado?” ela perguntou, apontando para eles.

“Sim, essa é Parker e esse é Eliot.”

“Nós vamos trazer essas crianças de volta,” Parker disse.

“Nós não vamos deixar eles se safarem disso,” Eliot disse.

Nana sorriu para eles. “Oh, eu sei disso. Alec me contou tudo sobre vocês dois. Sei que vocês vão resgatar essas crianças. Entrem, tenho cookies, e vou contar tudo o que eu sei sobre as crianças desaparecidas.”

\---

Fora lugares que tinham geradores, a cidade inteira estava no escuro, metade dela não tinha linhas telefônicas operacionais, e só algumas torres de celular estavam funcionando, reservadas só para emergências. Ao menos a contagem oficial de mortos ainda estava em um dígito, mas o dano estrutural demoraria ao menos mais uns dois dias até todos os essenciais serem consertados, talvez uma semana para toda a cidade voltar ao normal.

Não havia como saber se essas crianças tinham uma semana, não eles não iam descobrir.

Hardison se sentia fora do seu elemento. A internet estava fora de cogitação, mas precisavam do que estava nos computadores do serviço social para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Foi ideia de Parker roubar os computadores e usar eles em algum lugar que tinha energia, e Eliot sugeriu o telhado da delegacia, porque diferente de hospitais eles não precisavam que seus geradores durassem tanto tempo. Hardison teria protestado fisicamente hackear computadores em cima de uma delegacia, mas não tinham tempo para discutir, não quando as coisas eram tão sérias.

Se a tempestade não tivesse acontecido, já teriam encontrado essas crianças. Tudo estava mais difícil agora que não podia fazer a sua coisa, mas não iam desistir até aquelas crianças estarem a salvo.

\---

O menos caos que ajudou os sequestradores - traficantes de pessoas, como Hardison tinha descoberto, trabalhando com dois assistentes sociais corruptos para pegar crianças - agora estava no caminho deles.

Hardison esperava sem esperança que eles ainda não tivessem movido as crianças. Seria muito mais fácil recuperar elas se ainda estivessem todas no mesmo lugar. Especialmente se aquele lugar fosse trancadas em dois ônibus escolares que foram impedidos de seguir para qualquer caminho por um par de árvores grandes que caíam na meio da rua. Às vezes a sorte funcionava assim.

Os vilões até deixaram as coisas mais fáceis para eles, fazendo rondas fora dos ônibus enquanto esperavam por uma saída, ao invés de ficarem com as crianças. Hardison nem viu o que Eliot fez com eles, ele e Parker cada um tinha um ônibus cheio de crianças para acalmar, mas podia ouvir o bastante para saber que Eliot os estava fazendo se arrependerem de uma vida de crimes.

Ele se focou nas crianças ao invés do que Eliot estava fazendo. Não havia dúvida de que Eliot podia se cuidar, e as crianças estavam apavoradas.

“Tudo vai ficar bem,” ele disse, contando as crianças com os olhos. Noventa, se o ônibus de Parker tivesse oitenta e sete, isso significava que todas as crianças estavam ali. “Vocês estão a salvo agora.”

Ele seguiu falando com elas, tentando manter elas calmas até que fosse seguro tirar elas dali, e rezou para Parker ter todas as outras crianças.

\---

“Foi sorte que estavam esperando para mover as crianças em grupos maiores,” Eliot disse, enquanto viam assistentes sociais - que Hardison tinha selecionado e sabia que eram confiáveis - levarem as crianças, dando para eles cobertores e chocolate quente.

“Cento e setenta e sete,” Parker disse,” nós nunca teríamos encontrado eles se os ônibus tivesse fugido.”

Hardison colocou seus braços ao redor dos dois, passando os polegares em seus braços de forma reconfortante. “Mas nós encontramos elas, bem a tempo. Temos que agradecer a Nana pela dica, quando os desaparecimentos foram descobertos, seria tarde mais.”

\---

Eles voltar para contar para Nana as boas novas, e ficaram para o jantar. Hardison tentou não parecer presunçoso quando sua Nana preparou uma refeição boa o suficiente para impressionar Eliot, apesar de não ter gás ou eletricidade, mas ele não pôde deixar de sorrir quando percebeu o quanto Nana gostou tanto de Eliot quanto de Parker.

Esta não foi a reunião que ele planejou, mas sua família estava junta e eles salvaram todas aquelas crianças inocentes, então talvez isso fosse tudo o que importava.


End file.
